Does The Rain Pour?
by BusyQuill
Summary: Takes place at the same time as 'when the stars shine bright enough', so read that one first, this is from Ares' point of view.


Does the rain pour?  
  
By Inita  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, yadayadayada, but I wish I owned Ares  
  
SUBTEXT/SEX: a few mild references to sex, if I wrote subtext my fellow Shippers would make me endue the HOM-DAI (worst of all Egyptian curses)  
  
VIOLENCE: not really  
  
RATING: PG-13 as I'm 13 *shrug* needs a rating!  
  
TIMELINE: after To Helicon And Back, during When the stars shine bright enough  
  
SUMMARY: this is from Ares' POV, the same scene as my last story When the stars shine bright enough  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: I love Ares, this is for Kevin!  
  
Perfect is the perfect word   
  
to describe a perfect person  
  
after all it's perfectly perfect  
  
to describe a perfect person  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sarah Marley  
  
She haunts my dreams and haunts my reality. She's everywhere I look, even when my eyes are closed. So what can I do but watch her? She's hard to catch up with, so I keep the portal on Olympus open so it's free for me to access during my withdrawal syndrome. How can I help but stare? She is perfection at it's peak, her hair so sleek and dark, her eyes so beautifully ice-blue that can tell you anything. Her body is sculptured to it's top level and her prowess with the sword matches her beauty, a hard task to do.  
  
I don't know why people think I'm a cold-blooded killer. Sure, I kill people, but only people who are a threat. Eli was a threat, maybe if he wasn't so gobby I wouldn't have killed him, but hey, he hangs out with the battling brat so I can't really blame the guy, or couldn't. I regret that killed him, he was her friend, it was just another excuse in her favour. I've never felt the hurt of loosing someone for more than five minutes. That sort of thing happens in Olympus' back yard, resurrection. She was resurrected, I wish I could've been the one to kiss her, to make her wake up. Being a man sucks! The dreams we have suck and the other problems we often have suck! I'm a god and still I have the problems mortals do when she's around. It would help if she wasn't so damned sexy!  
  
We've had another falling out over her stupid brat, no, not Gabrielle, Eve. I want nothing more than to apologise. I can see her riding Argo through the woods, looking perfect again. I don't think I should say sorry, Gods don't deal in sorry's.  
  
I'm pig ignorant, I think I know everything and I'm very pompous, according to her. But she's one to talk, she's spoilt and she likes messing with me. I long to kill her sometimes, but if I hurt her I'd hurt myself ten times more. Every time I see her I want to touch her skin, tell her I love her and have her return the phrase, but I'm a coward. She hates me too much. When I do kiss her it's a whole new Mount Olympus. It's like a place where you can do whatever you want whenever you want. I wish a place like that existed.  
  
She seems deep in thought, I don't really think, I dream and act on impulse. We're so alike in so many ways, we're perfect for each other.  
  
What does blood taste like? I mean, real battled blood belonging to your slain, not the kind you get off a cut lip or a nose bleed. I've walked across dead corpses with an evil smirk on my face, knowing that they deserved what they got. But did they? They had family's, beloved's. What if I ever died? I'd lose her, but it would be interesting to see what she did, if she cried.  
  
I have a slight smile on my face, of amusement whilst watching the troubled and frustrated warrior princess. I've got to go see her, it's the only way I can be liberated from these questions.  
  
I appear in front of her, under the shade of trees. She is surprised, I can tell that much! She dismounts Argo, and walks towards me, emotionless as I put on my best puppy-dog face and march towards her. We stare into each others eyes, each trying to say sorry. I really am sorry, I am so sorry for everything I've done to her, she's sorry too, I can feel it. I want to hug her, tell her all of this, but that's not for me, too sentimental.  
  
It would be so easy to kiss her now, she's vulnerable. If I moved a centimetre closer our lips would be joined and no doubt our tongues would. I'm about to close in when she opens her mouth "what do you want" she sounds so angry and kind of hurt, great mixture Ares, you've done it again, why don't you go kill Gabby now! I know she didn't mean to sound so bad, I look deeper into her eyes, just to make her helpless. I see few strands of hair forming a lock of hair by her perfect cheekbones, it's tempting to play with. I take it and push it behind her ear. This could be my chance "I'm sorry" I whisper, my acting is very good, even though I am truly sorry.  
  
"so you should be" she snaps back. I deserve that, but it's a bit harsh! I mean, it was her fault too! "I know I should" I admit, frowning and pulling back. That babbling bard she carries around really got to her, she never used to be like this. Headstrong yeah, but bitchy? No. Did you know Gabby means talkative? I don't think you did. Well it does, and it couldn't be more fitting for that short little blonde thing. I applaud her parents for their choice in names.  
  
When I think about her, and the one thing I notice first about her, I'd have to say her eyes. They shine with a fire I placed there, and if she's hurt and I look deep enough into them, I want to cry. When she's happy and I look into her eyes, I want to smile, they're also another perfect part of her, but she's just perfection in itself. So when I think about her, the first thing I remember is her eyes.  
  
I know I excite her, I can feel it when my skin, brushes, hers.  
  
"But I didn't mean to get Eve or Gabrielle hurt" that's only the half truth. I want Gabrielle and Eve to be hurt, die even, they're the wall that stops us from being together. But if I hurt them, I'd hurt her, then she'd really hurt me. My back's turned on her, I can hear her walking up to me. "oh! That's rich! I forgive you Ares for nearly getting us all killed!" she shouts. I want to scream, I know she's hurt just as much as I am, even more, but I'm not in the wrong really, it's Eve's fault! She's just too damned nosy!  
  
I turn to face her again and grab her shoulders. I hear her gasp slightly as my grip is tight, I deliberately dig my fingers into her flesh "I never meant to hurt you, but it's what I do. You mess up my plans and I mess up yours, we were born to play a large part in war, for better or for worse. We'll be together Xena, one way or the other." What have I done? I've shocked her and hurt her. I rub the red patches I've left behind trying to help "when the stars shine bright enough" I silently whisper "I was born to be the God of war, if I could change it I would, but I CAN'T! I want to Xena, so much, if that would mean we'd be together in the good use of the word" I pull my hands away quickly, and turn my back onto her again.  
  
I've always had little control over my temper and what my brain wants to say. So I shout at people, even people I love, per example. I never want to get angry at Xena, but she winds me up! She's always playing with my feelings and playing games...cat and mouse being her most pleasurable one, the one she's best at. I turn to face her again.  
  
She'll speak, I know she will. So I stand waiting for her to say something venomous in reply to my opened heart. She doesn't say anything...absolutely nothing. She doesn't even move to acknowledge she received the information. Finally I speak, making the first move "where's Gabrielle?" her stone face softens slightly "she's at Potidaea visiting Sarah and Lila. I was going to go but I decided I needed some time alone to think. But I have nothing due to giving it to Gabrielle, she seemed to need it more than me"  
  
She's bugging me because Gabrielle got her ass kicked by a lesser amazon. I know what she's on about, but my face frowns automatically, telling me I've got a guilty conscious. We undress each other with our eyes, trying to find the emotion we're hiding. We both want the same, she's just too much of a coward to take it.  
  
I want to drop to my knees, and cry the tears I've never shed. Tears over everything I never cried over. Maybe if I did that she'd see how much I want her, need her, and she'd retire from her stupid job. But she can't retire, as she said, she wouldn't be the warrior princess if she didn't have to be. If she died, ever, I would scream. I couldn't bare it. If I had permanently killed her because of the furies, I would've committed suicide; I don't know why it's just what I feel.  
  
I speak again, this time feeling quite hurt even though I'm not completely sure why. "I don't want to see you hurt" I know as well as she does that sounded pathetic and out of place. But we also know I meant it. I don't want to see her hurt. "I don't want you to hurt me" she replies making me feel even worse. We're way out of character, we're sounding too mushy, as though we're Gabrielle and one of her flings. But maybe it's good to be softer than usual, we're always withdrawn behind large stone faces, it's time we let the sunlight hit us, for a few seconds. She shakes her head "we shouldn't be here, we shouldn't be talking to each other like this"  
  
I agree with her to be honest, we shouldn't really open up like this, it's not good for the God Of War's reputation, but shove my reputation, this is the only person I've loved we're talking about, I love her. I nod my head to indicate this feeling.  
  
"We shouldn't open up," I say. She nods back at me "right!" I agree. Right there, I could've sworn I saw a tear in her eye, but when I blinked it seemed to disappear, behind her perfect long lashes. "Never is a long time to wait for me Ares"  
  
Boy it is! But I'll gladly wait, I'd wait in anything, for any amount of time, to have her lying next to me, telling me she loves me as our hands are intertwined. Why does she make me feel this way? She's just everything anyone could ever want, everything I want. I smile; she smiles back, that perfect smile. I know I've said perfect too many times but that's just the perfect word to describe her with.  
  
"Oh, I'm not worrying, I'm just waiting for the stars to shine bright enough," I say, her reply being a silent laugh before saying the following: "and the rain to pour long enough" We hug, the first time we really have. I need to kiss her; it's perfect the moment I've found myself in. So I do, I kiss her, lustfully, but softly. A real no-strings-attached kiss, that she I kisses back to. The taste is quenching, I feel happy. Then I pull away, and disappear, leaving her on the ropes awaiting my return. I know she'll preserve the taste from my mouth until I return to her, sooner rather than later of course, maybe in about five minutes when she thinks all is safe. She's the cat after all, it's about time we switched places, I don't squeak after all...  
  
The End 


End file.
